Study exercise as a means to diminish maintenance dialysis complications. Reduce the morbidity and mortality risks of the end-stage renal disease patient population. Specifically, evaluate the effects of a carefully designed physical exercise program on those metabolic, mineral, and endocrine abnormalities encountered in hemodialysis patients which may be of significant importance in the pathogenesis of their excessively high cardiovascular related mortality rate. In particular, focus upon the potential value of physical training as a therapeutic modality for the prevention of cardiovascular complications, hyperlipidemia, lipoprotein abnormalities, hyperinsulinemia, endocrine and mineral metabolism complications, and carbohydrate intolerance, all of which are prevalent in hemodialysis patients and are known to be risk factors for coronary heart disease in non-uremic subjects.